


Catharsis

by luukia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Come Sharing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Somnophilia, Top Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luukia/pseuds/luukia
Summary: A little sneak peak during a very horny morning for our favorite skater, Katsuki Yuuri! The omega was feeling so horny and there was a good dick right in front of him so of course we all know what he was going to do, right ?





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to read more YuYuu fanfic but this pair has so little love. So I decided to write it myself then. I hope my work can encourage other amazing author to write YuYuu fic for me!  
> Anyway enjoy!

Yuuri woke up from his slumber feeling hot and flustered, he could feel his wet boxer, sullied by his slick. He looked up to his side and saw his alpha sleeping peacefully. The long blonde fringe covering his face, the steady rhythm of his breath and the sculpted chest. Yes, those muscle who somehow magically appeared right after Yuri presented as an alpha. Yuuri trailed his limber finger over those hard peck of flesh, admiring his alpha’s body. 

Yuri used to be so thin and frail before he presented, thanks to the biology of an alpha body, Yuri gained muscle easily and his height also surpassed Viktor. His face was a more defined now, what used to be the beautiful boy had turned into handsome alpha, brimming with confidence. 

After Yuri won his 6 consecutive gold medal, he immediately proposed to Yuuri at the podium. He went down on one knee and presented Yuuri the gold band in front of international television. Of course Yuuri said yes in return, ever since the japanese moved his base to Russia, the young teen had slowly worked his way into Yuuri’s heart. Yuri was still rough on the edges but he definitely passed his rebellious stage with flying color. He started calling Yuuri ‘Katsuki’ instead of the usual ‘Katsudon’ and he even brought Yuuri katsudon pirozhki almost everyday, much to Yakov’s dismay.

“I know you’re trying to court the japanese Yuuri, but you can’t ruin his diet, Yura!” Yakov scolded.

“I-I’m not trying to court him! I just cooked too many of pirozhki! It’d be a waste to throw it all!” Yuri defended himself.

Since Yakov had banned pirozhki for the omega during skating season period, Yuri tried to be creative and presented Yuuri with high protein salad instead. Yuri wouldn’t say it outloud but seeing Yuuri eating the meal he prepared, brought his inner alpha the highest form of joy. Sometimes his facade would slip out and the alpha would smile at the omega sheepishly but that privilege only reserved for Yuuri only. The proud alpha wouldn’t let his guard down with people around. 

Anyway, after the whole ordeal with press and a lots of public conference later, Yuri and Yuuri officially tied the knot. They had beautiful wedding back in Hasetsu, filled with family and close friends. After the ceremony though, Yuuri returned back to Russia with Yuri. They promised to come back at least once a year to Hasetsu and kissed their goodbyes.

Back in Russia, Yuuri was content just snuggling up with his mate, being covered with his alpha scent but the growing itch on his nether regions was getting unbearable. More slick pouring out of his omegan pussy, he could literally smell it even though he was still covered in blanket. He wasn’t even in heat, oh god no. His heat was not even due in a couple of months. 

He was only really, really horny.

Getting an idea, Yuuri slipped inside the cover, traveling in the dark until he found what he was looking for. Yuri’s cock was half hard, a pretty common phenomenon for alpha in the morning. The omega sniffed at the bulge happily, enjoying the musky scent of his alpha’s sex. He brushed his nose against it and lapped at it open mouthed. He was so in trance that he almost forget that Yuri was still sleeping! He knew how hard Yuri had been training, he wouldn’t want to disturb Yuri from his well deserved rest! 

Yuuri paused his ministration, waiting for a reaction from Yuri. A few seconds passed and no reaction from the alpha. When Yuuri was sure Yuri wouldn’t wake up, he pulled the offending pants and underwear off, throwing the article of clothing somewhere on the floor. He didn’t really care, not when Yuri’s cock sprung gloriously right in front of him. 

Even though Yuri was only half hard, Yuuri still couldn’t fit all of Yuri’s cock inside his mouth. The omega swallowed until he could feel Yuri’s cock throbbing against his throat and stroke the rest with his hand. He bobbed his head up and down in a steady pace, trying to coax Yuri’s shaft to full hardness. 

A shudder ran through Yuuri’s body as he saw the glistening pearl white liquid dripping from the tip of Yuri’s cock. The fat, bulbous head stood proudly with precum leaking heavily. Yuuri could hear his inner omega purring in delight. He lapped at the precum delightfully, like it was the most delicious milk he ever tasted. 

Yuuri continued his ministration, alternating from swallowing Yuri’s thick shaft inside his mouth and licking the shaft right from the bottom to the top where he would slurped Yuri’s precum enthusiastically. Right when Yuuri felt that Yuri’s about to come, suddenly a pair of hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. 

“Yuura.. The hell you doing ?” Yuri asked groggily. His face flushed but he kept his scowl on. 

“Morning, Yurio. Mmhmm, just a little service for my favourite alpha in the world.” Yuuri smiled, he rested his chin on top of Yuri’s pubes, blowing the blonde strand playfully. 

“I see. Well then..” Yuri growled as he grabbed Yuuri’s hair again and pushed the omega’s face to his crotch. “Mind continue what you doing?” Yuri cocked his head, his smirk grew wider. 

“Gladly,” was the last thing Yuuri said as he once again engulfed Yuri’s whole cock inside his velvety mouth. He moaned appreciatively, Yuuri loved having the weight of Yuri’s cock inside his mouth. 

The alpha groaned, the pleasure sent a tingle all over his body. He watched as the black mop of hair going up and down his crotch. Yuri rolled his head back, enjoying himself as his omega gave him the most amazing blowjob he ever had. 

Ah, how time flies. To think that during the very first year of their mating Yuuri would ask, “What is a blowjob?” which Yuri promptly explained by giving the omega hands on experience. The omega would stutter, saying it was dirty and embarrassing but look at him now, swallowing cock like he was the embodiment of sex god. 

“Yu-Yuura, I’m about to-”

“Lhet iht out,” Yuuri replied with mouth full of dick. 

When the first string of cum splurted out, Yuuri kept his body still to avoid his gag control acting. Burst of hot cum kept on pouring, his mouth and taste bud was completely filled with Yuri’s cum. 

The omega hummed happily as he pushed the escaping bits of cum from the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Yuuri crawled until he was aligned to Yuri’s face. His brown eyes locked at Yuri’s green ones. 

Eyes glinting mischievously, Yuuri put his thumb on top of Yuri’s lips, silently asking for entrance. The omega didn’t even need to push his finger inside as Yuri complied, he knew exactly what Yuuri intended to do. Yuri’s hand traveled up until he reached Yuuri’s plump ass, squeezing it as he opened his mouth wide with his tongue out, he shivered as he saw the sharp gaze from his omega. He waited like the good alpha he was. 

The heavy scent of pleased omega penetrated the room, making Yuri’s heart throb in delight. Slowly, Yuuri let his tongue out. There was a good small distance between their mouth, if one were to look from the side, they could see the thick, white liquid poured down into Yuri’s mouth. The warm cum flowed steadily, both of their eyes never sway from each other. 

The cum was thick and bitter. Yuri made a mental note to eat more pineapple later. He remembered Chris said that pineapple could make his cum tasted sweeter. Yuri didn’t know the correlation between pineapple and semen but it worth the try. Maybe he could make pineapple jam and enjoy it together with his omega. 

When almost all of Yuri’s cum was gone, Yuuri immediately delved himself into his alpha’s embrace. They were sticking really close. Chest to chest, tongue to tongue. The cum swirling inside both of their mouth, mixed with their own saliva. 

Yuri’s hand traveled down toward Yuuri’s thigh. It was wet with Yuuri’s slick, he splayed the slick along Yuuri’s thighs, spreading the legs open while manhandling Yuuri’s body so he was on top of the omega now. 

“Wow.” Yuri breathed. 

“That good?” 

“You kidding me? Your blowjob deserves gold medal! Maybe I will order it online. Gold medal for giving head. Yup. We will place it next to my gold medal from Worlds.” Yuri trailed kisses from Yuuri’s forehead to his jaw and then he continued,”You smell amazing too. Mmhmm, I guess it’s my turn now.” 

Right when Yuri was about to kiss Yuuri’s tiny cocklet, the omega grabbed Yuri’s cheek and shook his head,”No. Don’t want that.” 

Yuri tilted his head in confusion, his scent started to grow anxious,”You don’t? B-But you still smell aroused, I-I thought.. I-I’m sorry, was it my words? Did I hurt you again?” 

Seeing his alpha grew flustered, Yuuri chuckled. In the past, Yurio’s harsh word often hurt the omega, either intentionally or unintentionally. Whether it was because Yurio tried to cover his embarrassment or because he just didn’t think thoroughly before he speak. Yuuri in turn would get depressed and shut himself down then Yuri would eventually man up and apologized to Yuuri. 

Eventually, after years of mated together, Yuri already knew what will ticked Yuuri off or when he was allowed to act tough in front of his peer without hurting the japanese omega. Though he still couldn’t help himself to be afraid whether he unconsciously did something bad again. 

Yuuri lifted his hand and held Yuri’s face as he kissed Yuri’s lips gently,” No you silly! I don’t want you to do that. I’d prefer if you’d just get right into the main action instead.” 

“You mean you want me to fuck you instead?” 

Yuuri nodded furiously, his face red beet. 

Yuri smirked,” Got it. I will give you knot worthy for gold medal and display it right next to your blowjob medal.” 

The japanese omega suddenly pulled Yuri down and slammed their lips together,” Less talking, more fucking.” Yuuri seemed to ponder about something before he added, “Please Alpha?”

And just like that, something primal deep inside Yuri seemed to snap. Seeing his omega being so submissive and aggressive at the same time was just indescribable. The only thing going inside his head was how to claim this, this amazing omega below him and fuck him until his belly round with pups. 

The alpha literally growled and pushed Yuuri down again. He quickly pushed the constricting underwear off and lapped at Yuuri’s puffy entrance right below his omegan cocklet. The heady scent of Yuuri’s slick almost made him dizzy but Yuri was an alpha with mission. 

Long, limber fingers spreaded the folds apart to reveal more of the wet cavern inside. Yuuri’s cunt was already wet with slick, so smooth to touch and very, very intoxicating. Yuri pushed his finger inside and scrapped the slick out,earning himself a howl from Yuuri. 

Yuuri’s hand grabbed at the sheet until his buckle turned red. He just needed something or anything to hold on to, or he would lose himself. Yuuri could feel Yuri’s exploring his insides, hitting just at every right place to send shiver of pleasure. His insides contracting as more and more slick poured out which the alpha happily slurped. 

Yuri didn’t immediately gulped the sweet nectar, instead he paused his ministration and looked at Yuuri in the eyes. Yuri smirked, a drip of slick escaped from his lips. 

“Yurio really? Don’t you think we’re taking our feeding kink a little bit too far?” Yuuri huffed but there was no actual bite from his words. 

Yuri shrugged his shoulder, his mouth still full with Yuuri’s slick. The slick was a lot lighter than a semen and the colour was translucent as well. It didn’t cling to the roof of his mouth like a cum would so it didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. 

“Fine. Come here, alpha.” Yuuri finally opened his mouth. The alpha didn’t hesitate to jump down and break his tongue in, sloshing the slick around. Yuuri moaned out loud, encouraging his alpha to touch him more. He wrapped his arms around broad shoulder, scratching the scent gland on his wrist with the one on the alpha’s neck. They kissed with mouth open, switching between inhaling for air and pushing their tongue together.

Their scent mixed together, sandalwood with vanilla, swirling inside the bedroom. Yuri’s hand traveled until he reached his destination. The perky nubs of Yuuri’s nipples. He circled his finger around the areolas, never truly touching it. 

“Yurio! Stop being so mean!” Yuuri cried, his lips swollen, cheeks red and eyes hazy with lust. 

“Touch what, Yuura? You have to be specific or I might misunderstand.” 

“You know! M-My chest! Please!” 

“But I’m already touching it. Can’t you feel it?” Yuri dig his hand to cup at Yuuri’s chest, still avoiding the perky tip. 

Yuuri couldn’t believe it. His body was so sensitive all over, his legs still spread open, face hot and he felt so pliant. He was literally quivering and so close to tears, no scratch that, he was actually crying. But Yuri stil looked so smug, the alpha knew exactly what Yuuri meant and he even though Yuuri already crying, Yuri still didn’t relent. 

“You know what I want to hear. Say it, Yuura.” Yuri said as he kissed the tears away. 

Yuuri hiccuped, “You jerk, why are you so obsessed with me saying such obscene words?”

“Seeing you so adamant in not saying it is making me even more tempted to coax it out of you. Besides, you’re fine with cum feeding but you can’t talk dirty during sex? I don’t get it.” 

“It’s because I grow up in Japanese inn. Having to speak politely is practically ingrained since I was a little!” 

“That’s what makes it even hotter. Come on, I promise you won’t be able to walk after this. I will carry you everywhere, you won’t even have to step on the floor.” Yuri promised. 

Hearing the prospect of getting fucked so good that his leg practically became useless, Yuuri grew even hornier. 

“P-Please alpha, touch my tits.” Yuuri pleaded but Yuri demanded more. 

“And then?” 

“F-Fuck me please, please fuck my cunt with your cock please, knot me and breed me!” Yuuri screamed the last part. 

“Good boy.” Yuri breathed out as he bite Yuuri’s nipple harshly and slammed his cock in one go. The omega wailed in pleasure as Yuri relentlessly pounded into the him. Yuuri’s legs immediately wrapped around Yuri’s waist, trying to get lock their bodies together. 

Mercilessly, Yuri thrusted into Yuuri, the omegan cocklet bobbed with each thrust. Yuri nipped at the scent gland on Yuuri’s neck, his hand pinching the promised nipples. He pushed his body down but still careful as not to crush Yuuri. 

Each part of Yuuri’s body from the bottom to the top was being claimed by the alpha. He could feel Yuri’s body weight against him, the relentless pleasure as the alpha thrusted his long, hard dick inside and the way Yuri biting at his scent gland, coaxing more and more of his scent to come out more. 

“Ahn! Y-Yurio!” 

“Does it feels good, Yuura?” Yuri asked. 

Afraid that he might bite his tongue, Yuuri furiously nodded, he screamed more as Yuri hit most sensitive spot, sending white tingling sensation to his head. 

“There! So good!” Yuuri wailed some more, his face messy with tears and spit, sweats adjoining his whole body. 

“Yuura! Mine! My omega!” Yuri chanted, he could feel his knot growing, the thrust getting shallower now because of the expending knot. He pushed a bit more before his knot popped out and locked his dick still. 

The omega came at the same time the first string of cum shoot inside of him. More and more of hot semen flowing, filling his womb full with his alpha’s seed.

The two of them kissed some more as they were trying to come back from their dazed state. The room was filled with smell of sex and the sounds of their heavy breathing. When the last bits of cum poured out, Yuri flipped their position so Yuuri could lean against his chest. 

Gently and slowly, Yuri kissed Yuuri on the lips, his hand stroking the omega’s head and back. Yuuri purred in return, to show how content and happy he was. Everything felt so right, with Yuri’s knot inside of him their bodies remaining as close as ever and the hot cum swimming inside his womb. 

“We just woke up and we’re dirty already.” Yuuri pouted. 

“Let’s take a bath after we sleep. I want to enjoy our afterglow more.” Yuri kissed Yuuri’s nose and smiled,”You can sleep if you want, I will carry you.” 

“Such a sweet alpha. Who would’ve thought that behind your vicious feline obsession, you’re so gentle and good to me?” Yuuri returned the kiss, happy that he didn’t stop skating, happy that he gave Yuri a chance to court him and most of all, happy to be with Yuri and no one else. 

“Well not JJ for sure. Before I presented that asshat treated me like I’m some helpless omega and he was the knight in shining armor. Blah!” Yuri grimaced. 

“JJ sure has some old fashioned way of thinking regarding omega. Sometimes it’s nice but sometimes… He’s kinda overbearing. The first time I met him, he called for the medic when I fell down during warm up.” Yuuri chuckled at the memories before he continued, “But you know, I’m glad I didn’t have to fight for your attention. Since all the other skaters are too afraid to even talk to you, I can have you all to myself.”

“Stupid.” Yuri scowled, “There’s no fight because you don’t even have to fight at all. Why do you think I stormed into the omega’s bathroom during Sochi?” 

Yuuri’s face immediately lightened up, he tried to jump up but winced because he almost pulled the knot instead.

“Oi oi! Stay still, we don’t want you to tear!” 

“But Yuri! You never told me that! You didn’t even want to talk about Sochi at all!” Yuuri pouted, he leaned back against Yuri’s pectorials muscle. 

“Of course! I was so immature and gah! I made you cry too!” Yuri looked away guiltily but seeing the glow in Yuuri’s eyes, he added,” I will tell you all about it later, okay? Let’s sleep now, it’s still way too early.” 

“Promise you will tell me?” 

“I promise now shush.” Yuri pulled the cover to keep them warm. His knot wouldn’t go down for a good half an hour more but that was fine. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
